1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deck anchors and, more particularly, to a telescopic pipe support system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction industry, buildings and passages such as roadways and bridges which utilize poured concrete construction and wood pose particular problems when installing deck anchors for supporting a variety of fixtures such as safety cable, piping, ductwork, lighting, and other construction materials. In buildings using poured concrete decking, each floor is built by constructing frameworks of columns, posts, jacks, and horizontal beams on a lower floor, and laying flooring atop such lower flooring, and often pouring concrete there atop so as to form a reinforced concrete floor. Typically, anchor supports are connected to the decking to allow these fixtures to be suspended from the decking. The prior art discloses various decking anchors and anchor means designed to facilitate this purpose. However, the prior art has failed to address the need for a lightweight pipe support system which can be quickly and easily installed in concrete or wood, which is telescopic, and which allows for a multitude of construction articles to be supported in a vertically-oriented, space-saving manner.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a lightweight, rigid pipe support system which can be easily and quickly mounted atop and below wood flooring or concrete decking which is adapted to provide for a multitude of telescopic adjustment capabilities in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the telescopic pipe support system fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,245 issued in the name of Conway describes a safety cable deck anchor that is removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,850 issued in the name of Colonias et al. discloses an offset anchor bolt and method of orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,256 issued in the name of Dreveny describes an anchor means for use with metal decking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,650 issued in the name of Patrick discloses anchorages in composite steel and concrete structural members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,364 issued in the name of Johnson et al. describes a two-part anchor bolt holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,843 issued in the name of Courtois et al. discloses a recess plug for precast concrete panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,470 issued in the name of Tye discloses an anchor bolt for embedment in a concrete slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,563 issued in the name of Nakagawa describes a deck anchor for securing in a hole in a metal plate in concrete building structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,029 issued in the name of Militello discloses a metal decking punch and method.
Consequently, a need has arisen for a lightweight, rigid pipe support system which can be easily and quickly mounted atop and below wood flooring or concrete decking which is adapted to provide for a multitude of telescopic adjustment capabilities in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.